


Adjustment

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Capricious Providence [2]
Category: Burn Notice, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her shivering rather ruins the effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

The second time she runs into Michael Westen, it’s winter in Belfast and Mossad is teamed up with the CIA and IDF. When he sees her wearing a heavy wool coat, scarf, hat, and gloves—and still happens to be a little blue around the lips—he tries to hide a smile behind his hand. He fails miserably.

“Cold?” he asks with a grin.

She glares; he can’t help bursting out laughing.

“Ziva David, Fiona Glenanne,” he says, gesturing at the slender brunette with him.

She shakes the other woman’s hand with a, “Pleasure; Mossad”, but her shivering rather ruins the effect.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated_.


End file.
